Mariposa
by Bela-Kikinu-chan
Summary: Porque por una vez ser una mariposa no le había acarreado problemas. Puck/Kurt


**Mariposa**

-¡He, mariposa!- Kurt ignora los comentarios y sigue caminando como si nada pasara

-¿La mariposita tiene unos nuevos zapatos?- Le pregunta burlonamente uno de los miembros del equipo de básquet

-Oye maripos…- De un momento a otro, todos los que estaban burlándose de él callan y se dispersan

Kurt, extrañado, mira a su alrededor en busca de algún profesor, mas la única persona por ahí es Puck. El de ojos verdes decide ignorar todo, seguro acaba de pasar el Señor Schu y por eso callaron.

* * *

Kurt abre su casillero, necesita el libro de biología. Por el rabillo del ojo ve que se acerca uno de los gorilas de fútbol, seguramente para burlarse de él por haber traído su nuevo pantalón de Kenzo. Mas antes de que se acerque demasiado, pone una expresión asustada y huye. Kurt mira hacia todos lados. El pasillo está desierto, a excepción de él y Puckerman. ¿Puckerman?

Deben ser solo coincidencias. ¿Verdad?

* * *

Hace una semana que nadie lo llama "mariposa". Eso es extraño, pero no lo más raro en el boletín semanal.

Todas las veces que alguien se acerca para burlarse huye. No, tampoco eso es lo extraño. Todas (y todas es **absolutamente todas**) las veces que eso ocurre, Puck está cerca.

Al principio se dijo a si mismo que solo debía ser una coincidencia (aunque el es partidario de que las coincidencias no existen), mas a la cuarta vez que eso ocurrió, se dijo a si mismo que algo pasaba. Lo obvio era que el jugador de fútbol los tenía amenazados, pero… ¿por qué?

Su primer opción fue que porque ahora el chico estaba en Club Glee y posiblemente eso lo hubiese cambiado. Pero se dio cuenta que no, porque Puck sigue molestando a los de primero.

La segunda opción era que como son compañeros de coro, pidio que no lo molestaran. También la descarto. A Rach la sigue molestando.

Su tercer opción (y la que mas duró), fue que era porque son compañeros de fútbol. Luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que esa no podía ser, ya que a uno de los miembros del equipo (el anterior pateador) Puck lo sigue molestando.

Así que ahora mismo iría a hablar con Puckerman y le preguntaría que mierda estaba pasando.

-¿Quieres algo Hummel?- Le preguntó el otro, mirándolo con mala cara

-¿Qué mierda ocurre?-

-¿Con qué?- Cuestionó sin entender el más alto

-Ya nadie me molesta- Explicó el soprano

-¿Eso es malo?-

-Es raro-

-No, tu eres el raro- Se miran desafiantes un rato, hasta que Puck suspira y mira hacia otro lado (y Puck puede jurar que está algo sonrojado)- Les dije que no te molestaran-

-¿Por qué?- Kurt es alguien curioso

-¿Te importa?-

-¡Deja de responderme con preguntas!- Le dice exasperado el de ojos verdes, Puck gira los ojos

Vuelven a quedar en silencio.

-¿Y bien?-

-Porque eres una mariposa- Kurt lo mira molesto

-¿Les dijiste que no me molestaran mas para poder tener el monopolio de mi humillación?-

-Si me dejaras terminar, nenaza- Se miran molestos, Puck vuelve a desviar la mirada- Me gustan las mariposas-

Las palabras quedan flotando en el aire, y Kurt no sabe si es una broma, si Puckerman enloqueció, si eso es una confesión o que. Se miran en silencio unos segundos. Kurt abre la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido sale, así que queda boqueando como pez.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunta Puck luego de un rato, algo impaciente

-¿Y bien qué?- Logra articular Kurt

-Estuve pensando en esa declaración por semanas- Le aclara entre dientes el futbolista, y el de ojos verdes tiene que tragarse sus burlas- ¿No vas a preguntarme nada?-

-No me preguntaste nada-

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Suelta las palabras de un golpe el rojo aborda las mejillas de ambos

Kurt sabe que no está enamorado de Puck. Y realmente duda que este esté enamorado de él. Pero bueno, su padre una vez le dijo que cuando comenzó a salir con su madre no estaban enamorados, solo se gustaban. Y bueno, mentiría si dijera que Puck no le gusta.

-De acuerdo-

Y por una vez en su vida, ser una mariposa no le había acarreado problemas.

FIN

Cuando comencé a topear tenía pensado un final totalmente diferente, pero bueno, este me gusta ^.^

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en mis fics anteriores, y felicitaciones a Lorena Malfoy por su fic.

Please, déjenme reviews, que son el alimento de mi alma y esta anda media desnutrida!

Besos y abrazos

Chaito

Bela_Kikinu


End file.
